Lengend of the Lost: The Quest
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PJO OR ANYTHING. YEA. I'M NOT RICK RIORDAN. I AM A GIRL. NOT AN MAN. KAY? heyy guyss. so yea. i'm back. been dead awhile. for those of you who used to be readers of my story (which is probably not a lot): sorry for letting you guys wait! um yea. critism accepted!! :D oh and you have to read the 21 Questions series and Lengend of the Lost: The Legend firsstt! :) --Cello freak 05:49, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 1: Cross My Heart After I stormed out of the Big House, Lexi followed me out. Jicela, Annie, and Mady just sat there, dumbfounded, a bewildered expression on their face. "Gracie!" Lexi called out. "What?!" I half yelled, loud enough to make her jump. "You know we're going to have to take that quest, whether we like it or not," she told me. I glared at her. I already said we were going right? So why is she saying this now? "Look, I know you don't want to go," Lexi said to me. I almost forgot she can read my expressions perfectly, me being her best friend for over like, 6 years now. I rolled my eyes. "Yes, because I don't want you guys to die, or haunted forever just to save one stupid, lousy hero!" "But you heard Chiron! Percy has the Achilles Curse! He's the only one who can defeat Kronos. Think about it. 5 people dying, while the other 1 million people around the world is safe, rather than having the whole world fall apart, with every single person on this earth dying. Including us. Either way, us 5 will still die." Lexi reasoned. Sometimes I wish she wasn't that logical and smart. "Fine," I grumble. "But just because I said yes, doesn't mean I will be optimistic and happy through out this stupid quest." "As long as you say yes. Promise you'll go? We'll all go together?" Lexi asked. "Promise," I grumbled again. "Cross your heart!" Lexi said, smirking. I sighed, but noticed there was a faint smile on my face. "Cross my heart." "Good. Now let's go tell Chiron and Annabeth we're taking this quest, and find out what the heck "The Lost" is." Chapter 2: The Island of The Lost "I see you're back," Chiron said as he motioned us to sit on the couch. "Listen, if-if you 5 don't want to go.. I won't make you," Annabeth told us. She looked like she was on the verge of crying. "We'll go," Lexi replied. "We'll all go." "Hmph. Saving a lousy hero. Not even worth it," I mumbled under my breath, low enough to not let Annabeth and the others hear it, but Lexi sure did. She elbowed me in the stomach. "Question," Maddy said, half raising her hand. "First, you freak out about this. Now, you're all: hey guys!! Let's go on the quest!! What the heck is going on Grace?!" "Okay, okay. I'll tell you. No need to go all phsyco on me." I raised my arm in mock surrender. "It's Lexi, she convinced me. So if one of you die, it's her fault, not mine, got it?" "Shut up Grace. Okay, now that we're all going, will you mind telling us where's the Island of The Lost is?" Lexi asked, pointing at Annabeth. "Lexi! Pointing is rude!" I mocked. "Grace, say one more thing, and I swear I'm going to punch you in the face," Maddy said. "Thank you Maddy," Lexi told her. "Fine," I grumbled.